


Taking Care

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as he took the medal case from Ankh, Eiji knew what he was about to try was a bit of a long shot. Set at the beginning of 30</p><p>Written: April 30, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Some minor spoilers for up to the beginning of 30 as this is set right after Eiji and Ankh take off from the fight. Also, some slash/pre-slash (depending on how you decided to look at it)  
> AN:Story 2, inspired/requested by yugikitsune (LJ). Mostly fluffy again

Even as he took the medal case from Ankh, Eiji knew what he was about to try was a bit of a long shot. Even if he was able to stand long enough after transforming and attacking to run – a long shot by itself after spending so long in Tajador form – there was no guarantee that neither of the Greeed they were facing would give chase, and, if that happened, Eiji knew he wouldn’t be able to fight off one much less both Greeed. It was, however, the only plan he had to get he and Ankh away safely, and he just had to hope that their luck held out long enough for them to get out of sight.

Throwing his attack at Kazari and the new (old? Other?) Ankh to distract them, Eiji used his modified Bata legs to rush over to Ankh and pick him up – bridal style, which he knew the other would make him pay for later but it was simplest and he was in too much of a hurry to care – before jumping up and away. It was only after sever minutes of running – while taking a bit of a round-about route just in case – that Eiji felt safe enough to stop, hopping down into an alleyway and setting Ankh to lean against one wall before undoing the henshin and leaning against the wall opposite Ankh to catch his breath.

After a few moments, Eiji looked up and eyed Ankh, taking in how much the other was using the wall as support and the state of his Greeed arm, and he decided that questions could wait until they got back to the café, though he couldn’t help but say, “You really should be more careful Ankh, who knows what could’ve happened if things had continued.” Shuddering at the thought, Eiji fell silent again.

When he felt he should be able to stand on his own and support Ankh without his legs giving way, Eiji pushed himself off the wall and walked – fairly steadily, which he was rather proud of – to Ankh saying, “Anyway, we should probably get back to the café. I don’t think they followed us, but it might be better to get to a safer place just in case.”

Ankh scowled a bit at him but nodded and tried to push himself off the wall. Eiji just managed to catch the blonde when Ankh’s legs gave out from under him.

“Oi, oi, Ankh” Eiji muttered as he tried to regain his balance, “let me help you. We’ve still got a bit of a walk before we reach the café.”

“I’m fine,” Ankh growled, trying to pull away from Eiji as the brunette started to walk them both down the street, “let go, Eiji.”

“Don’t be stubborn, both of us are having trouble standing, and you’re worse off than I am,” Eiji replied, using a nearby wall as support when Ankh managed to tug him off balance again as the blonde tried to stand on his own. Pulling Ankh’s right arm more fully over his shoulder – to avoid bumping the damaged arm against anything as they struggled for balance. – Eiji pulled the blonde down the street with him.

When Ankh continued to struggle against him, obviously bound and determined to stand on his own, Eiji continued, “Cell medals, to you, are the same as blood to humans, right? A human who lost as much blood as you have cell medals wouldn’t be able to stand on their own either, most would be passed out cold. So stop being stubborn and let me help otherwise we’re both going to end up on the floor, and I’m not sure I’d be able to get us up again anytime soon.”

Ankh growled a bit at him again and continued to scowl, but the bird Greeed did finally stop struggling. Eiji continued to drag them both along, stopping every few minutes to rest, and if, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ankh’s face redden a bit as the blonde used him more and more for support, he decided it would be best for all involved if he ignored it…at least for now.

It wasn’t until later that night that Ankh brought up the subject of what he had said during their walk back to the café. As Eiji lay in bed, too exhausted to even bother changing into his pajamas, he watched as Ankh strode into the room and hopped up onto his own bed.

Looking over at where Eiji lay, Ankh said, “You know, you really shouldn’t talk to me about taking care of myself when you pull stunts like doing two combos in a row or what you did today.”

Eiji grinned a bit in return as he replied, “Maybe, but you know me, I can’t help it.”

Ankh rolled his eyes a bit and laid back as he said, with no bite to his words, “Once a fool always a fool, even if you are a handy one. Just remember to worry about yourself sometimes too, you’re no use to me if you’re constantly exhausted.”

Closing his eyes, Eiji said, “We’ll just have to look out for each other since the same goes for you too.”

Eiji’s grin widened as Ankh simply grunted in reply. It seemed that, despite the new revelations the day had brought, everything was still normal between them, and that was good enough for now.


End file.
